Sérendipité ou la puissance discrète du hasard
by Thyva87
Summary: Halloween, fêté le 31 octobre constitue pour les sorciers Britanniques un jour mémorable. Il y eut non seulement la chute mystérieuse du célèbre mage noir qui faisait régner la terreur dans leur pays depuis bientôt deux décennies, mais aussi le début d'un incident phénoménal.


**Halloween, fêté le 31 octobre constitue pour les sorciers Britanniques un jour mémorable. Il y eut non seulement la _chute mystérieuse_ du célèbre mage noir qui faisait régner la terreur dans leur pays depuis bientôt deux décennies, mais aussi le début d'un _incident phénoménal_.**

Halloween est une fête originaire des îles Anglo-Celtes et qui est célébrée dans la soirée du 31 octobre, veille de la Toussaint. La tradition moderne la plus connue veut que les enfants se déguisent avec des costumes qui font peur (fantômes, sorcières, monstres, vampires…) et aillent sonner aux portes en demandant aux adultes (souvent eux-mêmes déguisés) des bonbons, des fruits ou de l'argent avec la formule : Trick or treat! (« Farce ou friandise ! ») ou simplement « Happy Halloween! ». D'autres activités incluent des bals masqués, le visionnage de films d'horreur, la visite de maisons « hantées » ou l'allumage de feux de joie en plein air.

James Potter, chef de famille de 21 ans avait décidé de profiter de ce jour de fête trop populaire pour sortir sa famille un peu de leur cachette afin de passer inaperçu, mais surtout de bien se dégourdir les jambes. Cependant, sortir sans sa formidable cape d'invisibilité était un grand risque… surtout avec la grande épée qui plane sur leur tête depuis plus d'une année et qui les pousse à vivre un peu coupés du monde. Le gloussement de son fils qui jouait avec leur chat, le tira de ses pensées. Il se leva de son douillet fauteuil et alla s'assoir à côté de l'enfant que ses amis appelaient dés fois _James miniature_. En effet, celui-ci avec bien hérité de tous ses traits (sa forme de visage, ses cheveux indomptables) à l'exception de ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Il souleva son fils et le posa sur ses genoux afin de bien le chatouiller pendant quelques instants… ce qui fit rire l'enfant à gorge déployé. Il sourit un peu tristement, se leva et alla regarder avec son fils par la fenêtre qui donnait une magnifique vue à la rue.

Le village était vraiment merveilleux durant cette cette période de l'année, avec un climat bien rafraîchissant surtout après un été bien chaud et… presque caniculaire. Cependant, le village était un peu...tranquille pour un jour de fête comme halloween. Les cris joyeux d'un groupe d'enfant attirèrent son attention et il les regarda avec envie.

- On peut toujours utiliser le sortilège de désillusionnement si tu veux. Je sais que ce n'est pas trop efficace comme ta merveilleuse cape d'invisibilité, mais on deviendra presque invisible ! Lui proposa sa femme qui était venu se placer à ses côtés. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il sourit un peu et secoua la tête.

- Maman! s'exclama leur fils avant de tendre ses petits bras vers sa mère qui la pris dans les siens et posa une petite bise sur son front. James sourit un peu tristement avant d'attirer sa femme dans ses bras et de poser à son tour une bise sur la tête de leur fils et une autre sur les magnifiques cheveux roux foncés de sa femme.

- Je ne sais plus! soupira James. C'est frustrant de rester enfermer et d'être limité comme ça… Mais je ne suis pas trop sûr. Sa femme lui sourit sympathiquement, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer vers la salle à manger.

- Allez viens, on va en discuter durant le dîner… et je crois qu'on devrait sortir un peu, même si c'est pour une heure ; lui dit sa femme en installant leur fils dans son tabouret et de prendre place à côté de son mari.

- Et je crois que cela te fera le plus grand bien…vu comment tu es nerveux ces derniers jours et… triste… n'est-ce pas Harry ? Rajouta celle-ci en regardant leur fils avec un grand sourire lorsque celui-ci hocha doucement la tête avec un air très sérieux qui fit beaucoup rire son père et allégea grandement l'atmosphère un peu tendu de la maison jusqu'à la fin du dîner.

- Bon. dit James en reposant sa serviette de table, je crois que je suis convaincu, et on va sortir faire un petit tour… surtout que c'est le premier Halloween de ce petit bambin ; termina-t-il en prenant son fils qui gloussait dans ses bras. Sa femme sourit largement en se levant à son tour et de poser une petite bise sur les lèvres de son mari.

- Ok… et rassures toi, il ne va rien nous arrivait, lui dit sa femme avant de rajouter avec malice, et je suis sûre que ton expertise en métamorphose va nous permettre de bien nous déguiser. Son mari sourit d'un air satisfait avant de se rendre dans le salon pour se préparer, pendant que sa femme s'apprêtait à débarrasser la table à manger avant d'aller se préparer à son tour. Elle rejoint son époux et son fils quelques instants plus tard et sourit grandement en voyant leur transformation. En effet son mari avait les yeux gris, une barbe moyenne et les cheveux devenus légèrement marrons tandis que son fils avait des cheveux et des yeux biens marrons. Elle éclata de rire en voyant l'expression de leur enfant qui les regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est dramatique comme changement. Dit Lilly en souriant. Mais j'approuve… et notre cher Harry a l'air d'approuver aussi vu son petit froncement. Son mari sourit, satisfait de son travail et de celle que sa femme avait accompli sur elle-même, car elle avait les yeux marrons et les cheveux légèrement blonds.

- Et pour toi, je trouve aussi que c'est merveilleux, lui dit James avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

Les Potter quittèrent leur maison, déguisés en une famille de sorcière (qu'elle est normalement)… en vue de bien profiter de ce jour de fête et de bien se reconnecter avec le monde extérieur.

Ce ne sera que trois heures plus tard que la famille décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. James portait leur fils qui dormait depuis longtemps dans sa main droite et tenait sa femme par la taille par sa main gauche. Il arborait un large sourire sur le visage, très heureux d'avoir décidé de prendre le risque de sortir un peu de leur cachette. Arrivés en tête de leur quartier, à quelques 100 mètres de chez eux, James s'arrêta et attira un peu plus sa femme près de lui pour poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, celle-ci avait le visage illuminé et intensifia leur baiser.

Il avait le regard pétillant en regardant sa femme du coin de l'œil et qui lui souriait amoureusement. Cependant, son sourire se figea et disparut rapidement de son visage qui était devenu complétement pâle, lorsqu'il aperçut quelqu'un s'introduire chez eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ? demanda celle-ci très tendue et en plaçant sa main dans celle de son mari.

- On a de la visite. Dit gravement James en attirant rapidement sa femme près d'un large arbre qui les permit de bien se cacher. Je ne suis pas trop sûr, murmura-t-il, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est Voldemort qui vient de pénétrer chez nous. Il passa leur fils à sa femme qui était devenu toute pâle à son tour. James sortit sa baguette magique et sa femme l'imita, les mains tremblantes. Ils se regardèrent anxieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda-t-elle en serrant fortement son fils dans ses bras et les yeux grandement ouverts.

James serra sa baguette magique avec un regard déterminé et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent une grande explosion. Ils se tournèrent juste à temps pour voir le mur du premier étage de leur maison éclaté et un homme sortir de chez eux, baguette à la main et ayant l'air trop furieux car il tendit sa baguette sur un groupe d'enfants qui passait devant lui et qui se retrouvèrent violemment projeter à la maison en face des Potter. La porte de la maison où les enfants s'étaient cognés, fût détruite sur le coup de l'impact. Voldemort ne s'attarda pas sur les lieux et disparut en un clin d'œil.

Lilly serra fortement son fils qui gémit un peu, et elle posa un regard terrifié à son mari qui avait les yeux grands ouverts sur le spectacle qui se présentait devant lui.

- Eh ben… il paraît que notre cher ami Peter était bien le traitre. Dit James avec une voix tremblante, les yeux toujours rivés sur les enfants qui étaient mals en point et leurs voisins qui essayaient de les aider.

Sa femme avait les larmes aux yeux et se rapprocha encore plus à son mari qui le serra fortement dans ses bras et en caressant tendrement les cheveux de leur fils.

- On va devoir quitter la grande Bretagne… pour le moment. Souffla James, serrant très fortement sa femme qui tremblait un peu. Je vais t'accompagner chez Sirius, ensuite je vais filler à Gringotts retirer le portoloin, d'accord ? Sa femme hocha vigoureusement la tête, incapable de parler avec les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.


End file.
